Tentativa de Homicidio
by Georgina G. Miller
Summary: Edward Masen, hombre de poder y mente brillante, sin embargo hay cosas que Edward ignora y es que los daños para escalar a la cima volverán a cobrar sus deudas. Pronto se verá sumido en un plan de venganza llevado a cabo por siete personas con siete motivos diferentes, Edward no puede imaginar que su destino esté fatalmente planeado .


Summary:

Edward Masen, hombre de poder y mente brillante, sin embargo hay cosas que Edward ignora y es que los daños para escalar a la cima volverán a cobrar sus deudas. Pronto se verá sumido en un plan de venganza llevado a cabo por siete personas con siete motivos diferentes, Edward no puede imaginar que su destino esté fatalmente planeado pero lo que no saben sus enemigos es que él también ha estado planeado a lo largo de este tiempo.

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.

Tentativa de Homicidio

Destino final

Has y dos hombres a su derecha y una mujer a su izquierda. Tiene por lo menos dos docenas de guardaespaldas y no sabe que tiene siete tiradores dispuestos a herirlo de muerte.

A un lado Jacob, buscando venganza y el placer de verlo morir con una de sus balas.

A seis metros de él, Mike. Sí, el típico modelo norteamericano que no hace más que jugar a lo rudo y salir con rubias esbeltas, pero él también quiere formar parte del gran plan, probar un poco de la victoria que se verá cuando la sangre de su opresor sea derramada.

El blanco camina a pie, se abre rumbo a una plaza dónde se ubica un atril, allí donde daría su último discurso. El muy cínico tenía poder pero quería aún más. Se había vuelto un adicto, el poder era su droga y su vida, con él se volvía el más despiadado de los hombres pero también había conseguido lo que más anhelaba: atención y con ella fama y fortuna. Había sido un niño que sufrió, ni siquiera conoció a su padre y su madre nunca dejó de recordarle que era un bastardo. Así, con su historia conmovedora de vida, había logrado la imagen de hombre de pueblo, y a su vez, invencible.

Dotado de virtudes y un corazón oscuro, el hombre se acercaba lentamente a su destino, la multitud lo acompañaba y de tanto en tanto se detenía para estrechar manos o besar bebés, era un hombre en campaña.

Político y de mente brillante sin embargo había algo que Edward Masen no sabía: era el blanco de un atentado.

Alrededor de toda la avenida, en los edificios vecinos y en la plaza se encontraban siete personas con siete motivos diferentes, pero todos unidos con un propósito: debían matar a Edward Masen.

Tania Denali tenía una vista periférica a la Plaza, un tapado negro para cubrirse del frío y un arma escondida en su cuerpo. Respiró profundo, estaba consciente de que en un momento u otro sería testigo de un asesinato o, si tenía las agallas, sería la autora.

Miro alrededor de la plaza y observó cómo familias enteras esperaban verlo pasar, todos ellos entusiasmados y recordó cómo ella también había caído en su trampa, de cómo ella también se había rendido a los pies del hombre carismático que esperaban; hombres mayores, niños y mujeres con sus bebes. Luego recordó el crimen que Edward Masen había cometido hace uno años y su sangre gritó en venganza.

A una distancia no muy lejos de ella estaba Peter Mallory, alcohólico aficionado al juego, deudor y millonario. El "señor Mallory", cómo lo llamaban sus empleadas, aunque James solo tenía 32 años y una falta de moral y sentido común. Su padre se había cerciorado de que no perdiera la fortuna familiar y que no tomara el mando de una de las empresas de tecnología más importantes del mundo, dejándolo a su merced para el pago de sus deudas. Sin embrago, le lección que le había dado su padre no se comparaba con la que le había dado Ed, su viejo amigo. Y por ello se encontraba allí, con su objetivo a pocos metros de él, caminado, él, quien había osado clavarle un puñal por la espalda, literalmente.

Sin embargo, Garrett jamás había conocido a Edward Masen pero sólo había bastado oír su nombre una vez _"…por orden del Señor Masen…"_ y eso había bastado para grabarse su nombre y estar allí con ansias de sangre.

Victoria Le Blanch viste un conjunto de seda roja, parecido al que uso el día que lo conoció, para ese entonces era una mujer feliz, casada y embarazada de su primer hijo. Hoy no era más que una mujer solitaria, amargada y con el corazón hundido en veneno. Creía que era la persona que más odiaba a Masen, pero para ser un grupo que se había encontrado en reiteradas ocasiones los últimos tres meses, habían mantenido secretos, posiblemente su sed de venganza era la más justificables pero su odio desmedido no se comparaba con el de Jacob, Peter o la mismísima Isabella.

A su lado, James Ryan le dio un leve empujón para que dejara de alucinar, por momentos Victoria desaparecía del mundo real para escaparse a otro mundo. Sin embargo la figura fornida de Ryan la despertó, luego de hacerlo marcho más cerca del Chicago Hills, el hotel dónde se hospedaría Masen y al cual a su frente le habían ubicado un escenario para dar su último discurso antes de la recta final. Este era el final de todo. Pasará lo que pasara, fuera cualquiera quién matara a Masen, sería el final. Toda una vida rogando por la cabeza del hombre y ahora había llegado el día en que vería su sangre caer.

Vislumbró el traje Armani negro y varios más a su alrededor, hombres que debían proteger su vida, o por lo menos eso se suponía. Sonrió irónicamente ante la multitud, observó los edificios dónde estaban sus "compañeros de juego", pudo imaginarse a Jacob con su arma apuntando a su cabeza, a Garrett Collins intentando estudiar el mejor momento para atacar, a James sosteniendo un arma contra su pecho, Mike sudando por los nervios. Sonrió ante el color del vestido de Victoria, rojo sangre, era una mujer joven y hermosa de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Sin embargo al apartar un poco la vista noto otro extremo de la historia, el vestido azul conservados de Isabella Swan se ubicaba en un punto de la multitud, cruzaron miradas, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los marrones de ella y no se dijeron ni una sola palabra. Él le sonrió, ella no le correspondió. Era una mujer que el tiempo la había transformado, fría y calculadora, sensual y conservadora a la vez. Ella era el hilo conductor de todo, los siete no serían siete sin ella, el plan había sido suyo y en unos momentos todos estaban más cerca de lograr lo que deseaban.

Cada uno de ellos tenían un arma, todos menos uno, y en cualquier momento cada uno podría calmar la sed de venganza…todos menos uno.

A medida que el objetivo avanzaba, los siete se preparaban para lo inminente, se imaginaron como se conmocionaría la multitud en unos instantes, allí escuchando disparos y un hombre muerto yacería mientras la gente asustada correría en busca de protección, era el camuflaje perfecto.

Edward Masen sonrió, era la noche que no oscurecía, la de la tarde hecha día y una multitud que lo adoraba y lo esperaba para saludarlo, sin embargo por lo menos una docena de ellos habían planeado terminar con su vida, cómo él había acabado con las suyas años antes.

Mientras se acercaba a su destino final, un atril y un micrófono para sorprender a todos con su retórica, el montón escuchó el sonido ensordecedor de los disparos y vieron el cuerpo de un hombre caer.

¿Gustó? Falta pero si gustó reviews =)


End file.
